


Single Rider

by gayestever



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Carnival, Fluff AU, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, cute fluff, pj and chris are asshole boyfriends and its cute, pure fluff, very fast paced. pretty unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayestever/pseuds/gayestever
Summary: “No single riders.” The teenaged employee stated uninterestedly, pointing at a sign that was hanging in plain sight. Dan turned to leave, slightly disappointed that he had wasted all of his time but glad he wouldn’t have to ride the death trap. “We’ll ride together.” [Or the one where Dan and Phil meet at a carnival and can't help but be attracted to one another.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning: extremely fast paced, could be slowed down and drawn out but i am impatient.
> 
> pls send me prompts :) my tumblr is salemhowell and my twitter is colorbandits :^)

Dan was tired and wanted to go home. His feet hurt, the stars stopped being so magical around two hours ago, and third-wheeling with his best mate and his asshole boyfriend was not what he wanted to be doing. PJ had bought him a ticket, however, and he knew that he wanted Dan and Chris to get along a bit better. He loved his friend, so he toughed it out, even if rides made him kind of nauseous and little kids had, well, the same effect.

When PJ and Chris both tried their hardest to drag him to the line line for the Zipper, which is essentially getting locked in a cage and having your head banged around for a few minutes, all the while bending awkwardly because the ride is made for children and not grown men, Dan refused. But they begged, and begged, and explained how that would mean that Dan would be all alone while they waited in the very long line.

So, reluctantly, he went, dragging his heels and generally playing the role of a child. PJ just rolled his eyes, while Chris made a quip about how he was twenty-four going on four. The line was just as long and boring as the couple suggested it would be, and as they took to quickly kissing in between conversations, Dan zoned out. He stared at the lights and various game booths set up around the fairground, not aware of how far the line had moved.

“Hey, the line’s moved,” Someone reached out and gently shook his shoulder, causing him to jump away. He didn’t normally get so frightened by people touching him, but he was deep inside of his head and it really surprised him.

“Sorry, I zoned out,” Dan trailed off sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck once he saw just how good-looking the man behind him was.

“It’s alright. Those your friends?” He pointed at PJ and Chris, who were joined at the mouth and hips. 

“That’s them, alright.” Dan sighed, “No respect for people’s eyes, at all.”

“Mine are back there.” the man sighed, pointing at the couple kissing behind them, “They seem to have the same problem.”

In the time that Dan had been talking to this man the line had moved all the way up, and his friends were strapping themselves in. The employee shut the metal door and locked it tightly, making sure it wouldn’t fly open during the ride.

“No single riders.” The teenaged employee stated uninterestedly, pointing at a sign that was hanging in plain sight. Dan turned to leave, slightly disappointed that he had wasted all of his time but glad he wouldn’t have to ride the death trap. 

“We’ll ride together.”

Dan turned to the man, surprised, before climbing into the ride. The stranger was nearly as tall as him, and even broader, which meant fitting together inside the cage would be quite a feat- it took a minute for them to get situated and strapped in, but once they were Dan’s hands were instantly on the bar, pressing himself back against the wall. His head was slightly above the pad that was put to protect his head from, well, slamming against the hard metal, which was worrying, but when the stranger turned towards him with a smile that could melt ice he couldn’t help but relax.

“I’m Phil, and if I die on this thing I want you to tell my dogs I love them,” he said, still with the smile on his offensively handsome face. 

Dan didn’t have time to reply before the ride swung them violently into the air. He let out a shout of surprise, and tried to focus on how cool the carnival looked through the slats in the metal as he whizzed around, upside down and then right-side up, over and over again. Phil was laughing next to him, something that was somewhere between ‘I’ve never been this scared’ and ‘I’ve never been this happy’, and Dan thought that he wouldn’t mind going on a million different rides as long as he got to hear that laugh every time.

The ride was nearly over when Phil’s hand slid next to Dan’s own and they held on together, laughing as they were thrown around and screaming as they flipped over. Once the ride came to a stop they stumbled off, still holding hands from when Phil offered to help Dan down, and saw Chris and Peej kissing near a cotton candy stall.

“I’m Dan. I guess I’ll leave you to wait for your friends, then? Mine seem a bit preoccupied currently, but I’m sure I can find something to entertain myself with,”

Phil turned to Dan and smiled before grabbing his hand and leading him over to a booth with a promise of ‘trying his best to win the super-cool stuffed alien, but he’s super clumsy, so don’t count on it’. They eventually knocked down the right milk jug when Dan aimed Phil’s hand and helped him throw somewhere that was actually within the booth. 

“Since we did that together, I think we’ll need to have joint custody of this thing,” Dan smiled nervously, wrapping his arms around the giant green stuffed alien, “I’m fine with taking it on the weekends, but maybe we should exchange numbers so we can come to an agreement?”

Phil happily entered his number in Dan’s phone with the contact name ‘single rider (phil)’, and Dan smiled so wide he outshone every single star and carnival ride light there was. 

“We still have half an hour,” Phil checked the time on Dan’s phone, “We could go on the ferris wheel?”

The ferris wheel was giant- much larger than expected for a carnival- and a rusted red color. It was covered in lights, blinking and soft, and the carts were shaped like bird-cages, with rubber-padded seats surrounding a small open space in the middle. The bottom of the cart was see-through, and the sides were some kind of metal, with gaps to look through. Dan was excited by how small the line was, and this excitement led to him sitting directly next to Phil, leg and side pressed together, with the alien on the other side of him.

Their hands joined, resting on Phil’s knee, and the view got more and more breathtaking as they moved up. Dan, of course, took quite a few pictures. When Phil looked wary, he exclaimed it was ‘for the sweet mems!’ and smiled at Phil’s sigh and insistence that he sends the pictures to him. Phil leaned over and kissed Dan’s cheek while he was taking a burst of selfies, capturing the peck and the blush that followed.

Dan pressed the button again, leaned over, and properly connected his lips to Phil. His lips were wind-bitten and his face cold under Dan’s wandering hands. Gentle kisses turned to gentle pecks, and the faint taste of funnel cake lingered between mouths, no way of telling which of them had originally eaten it. They leaned together, Dan’s arm around Phil’s shoulder, hand rubbing small circles and heads fit into shoulders until the exceptionally slow ride came to a stop.

“Dan, we have to go, Chris has the stomach of a 90 year old man and can’t keep down fair food,” Peej grabbed Dan as soon as he stepped off of the ride, pulling him along with barely a wave to Phil. Dan tugged free, gave Phil a peck on the lips and a whispered promise of a text soon, and then let himself be grabbed and dragged by his friend.

Maybe he didn’t know Phil all too well, but his presence was calming and carnivals seemed as good a place as any to start falling in love.


End file.
